


苦痛之子

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Holy Water Could Not Really Kill A Demon, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是LOFTER上@布鲁克林白富美 的群内脑洞接续。原话是说，Aziraphale和Crowley的孩子Abigail其实是天堂和地狱的好战分子所制造出来报复他们两个的工具。这件事被Crowley知道以后他就没法真心实意地爱这个孩子，但Aziraphale坚持说只要好好抚养就一定没有问题，Abigail便被留了下来。但是，爹不疼，妈溺爱，再加上先天不足，并且两个长生生物其实都不擅长带孩子和教育工作，小孩并没有如他们所愿的那样茁壮成长。相反地，她开始呈现出比敌基督更甚的邪恶倾向，直到某天早晨，矛盾爆发，小家伙把圣水泼了Crowley一身……ooc有，私设圣水浇不死恶魔，只是恢复很慢很慢（我一直以为剧中浴缸那里的蛤蟆是恢复不完全的Ligur，快两年了才被亲友指正orz）没有这个私设这位亲友的短打真的……没法HE啊————（HE选手自说自话接下的挑战，就算写得万分难受也得写完orz）
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	苦痛之子

·

Abigail Ezrael Crowley，六岁，目前被她的天使父亲囚禁在英国伦敦苏活区一家叫A.Z.FELL.Co的书店里，无期徒刑。

理由是，她杀了她的另一位父亲，Anthony. J. Crowley。

·

自打有意识起，Abigail就没有爱过她的两个父亲。她是不甘心的地狱和天堂众为了报复那对反革命分子所造出来的人工灵魂，情感比例中消极成分占大多数。更不要说这两个男人只会卿卿我我，根本不明白该如何养大一个孩子。就算是普通的小孩，落在他俩手里，也未必会正常长大。

漆黑、阴冷、让人打喷嚏的灰尘，排得很紧的书架，似乎真的能阅读至时间尽头的书籍，以及一盏台灯。冷冰冰的、泛着苍白光芒的LED金属台灯，和以前家里暖黄色的光芒完全不同。Abigail一开始想，这没有什么了不起的，反正她有永恒的生命，不吃饭不喝水不睡觉都没有问题，这里也有足够用来打发时间的书籍，她不会感到累也不会感到无聊。

可她更多的时候，只是摊开一本全是晦涩难懂语句的旧书，然后盯着那没有温度的惨白灯光发呆。

她发誓她不是故意要那么做。相较于恶魔爸爸，她更讨厌天使爸爸；相较于天使爸爸，她更讨厌她自己。那瓶圣水是她想自己试试看，恶魔与天使的混血，她这种禁忌之物是不是能被圣水杀死。

可那天，是Crowley到楼上来叫她吃早饭，而不是那个没用的Aziraphale。她还记得那条老蛇惊慌失措的表情。父亲自然是害怕的，但他没有从她身边逃走，不像学校里的同学，不像只会说漂亮话的天使，不像只会揶揄嘲讽的恶魔。她看到父亲背在身后的手拨了手机里的紧急联系人，紧接着便是那人工形成的该死本能。

就算她因为不希望失去爸爸们本就不多的关注从而让Aziraphale吃了过多的药二胎流产，那也不意味着她一个六岁的小女孩真的能干出谋杀亲爹这种事。

“把那个杯子给我，Abigail。”她和Crowley长时间以来都是剑拔弩张的，但恶魔那天的语调格外客气，她也许一辈子都会记得。

“好啊，你要那就给你。”恶作剧本能，复仇本能，外加汹涌而出的质疑与愤恨让小公主把那杯圣水泼了出去。

她问过被蛇爸爸浇过一头圣水还被地狱用来示范圣水功效的Ligur叔叔，那个黑黑的男人只是说很疼，以及恢复起来很麻烦。一滩血水，Abigail想都没想过。

没有尖叫没有怒骂，父亲只是叹了口气，似是早就知道会有这一天的来临。小家伙的的确确惊惧于后续天使爸爸由于爱人死去的暴怒与狂气，但那些都没有在她的心里留下太深刻的印象。她闭上眼，面前只是一滩深红色的液体和落在里头的手机。

“完蛋了。”这是Crowley说的最后一句话，也不知道是说给自己听的，还是说给面前顿时害怕起来却还要佯装冷静的女儿。

苍白的灯光下，那个漆黑的金属砖块沉默，早就没有电了，Abigail也不知道如何用孱弱的奇迹让它重新亮起来。管着书店的那个疯子天使把老蛇的手机也一同丢进了小黑屋，似是想把所有让他不再像个天使的东西统统被永恒时间的洪流冲淡成一杯白水。

这就是全部了。一台没了电的手机和一屋子的书，还有花不完的时间。这就是那两个男人给她的全部了。Abigail如此想着。多余、第三者、电灯泡，手机静默的屏幕上映出的是这些东西。她要求的也不多，她只希望自己能被多看一眼，她只希望蛇爸爸不要动不动就和她吵架，她只希望天使爸爸能说点不悬在空中的大实话。

她只是希望，能被好好倾听和相信而已。

·

—— 第一周 ——

天使的书店很安静，只有天堂叫其汇报工作时才有一些人说话的声音。没有窗户，也没有钟表，小黑屋里的时间根本不像是在流逝一般。累了就睡觉，醒了就翻几页书看着玩玩，这便是Abigail这个小家伙的日常作息。

但是，从某一天开始，她开始做梦。她这么一个带着肮脏的目的性来到这个世界上的灵魂本不该做梦。

没有星辰的黑色天空，白纸一般什么都没有的大地，以及天地接壤之处模模糊糊的雾霭。Abigail醒来时发现自己躺在一片陌生的土地上，还稍微有一点点冷。

“今天应该是休息日的，哎……”远处传来一个男人的声音，略显熟悉。

Abigail循声望去，是一个杵着牧羊杖，赤发白袍的人。他的脸上蒙着奇怪的布条，可能是个盲人，周围也没有羊。

“休息日？”小女孩凑上前去，试图用她迷惑其他人的佯装乖巧懂事获取这个瞎子牧羊人的信任。

“今天是周日，我没必要值班的。”但牧羊人只是冷冰冰地回了一句，似乎只是例行公事。

这是Abigail和牧羊人的第一次对话。此后她便知道，每每自己在梦中和牧羊人见面，一周就又过去了，因为每次这个男人都会谈到加班这个话题。

"这里不应该有别人，你在这里干……"那人似乎有叹不完的气，可他转过头来看着地上小小的六岁女童时，他愣住了，"淦！为什么你这小逼崽子会在这种地方？！"

"嗯？先生我们认识吗？"

Abigail将其上下打量了一番，她认识几个有着暗红色头发的人，包括她的父亲，可其中并没有一个是锈红色长发的男性，也没有一个瞎子。她不得不承认，面前的这个男人身上有父亲的影子，可父亲绝对不会穿那明显是天堂的金线白衣，父亲还有着漂亮的金色蛇眼，视力很好。

最重要的是，父亲已经不在了。就算她在梦中见到父亲，那也应该是来索命的厉鬼。

"……抱歉，我可能认错了。"那人顿了一下，立马改了口，"我认识一个小家伙，她和你长得很像。"

"呵呵，我也认识一个和你有点像的人，他也总是抱怨加班，但他从来不老老实实加班。"Abigail一屁股在雪白的大地上坐下，地上不知是雪粒还是白色的沙滩，"而且他比你酷多了。"

那人没有回话，只是望了望空无一物的苍穹。女孩这才发现，牧羊人的发隙间闪烁着砂金般亮闪闪的东西，似星、似火。

"你在这里干什么啊？"

"……放羊。"

"可是这里没有羊。"

"你看不见。"

梦境到这里就结束了。Abigail睁开眼，面前是一片漆黑和让人打喷嚏的灰尘，眼眶湿漉漉的，面颊上是干涸的泪痕。她不知道自己为什么会哭泣，也许是太长太长的时间没有和人说过话了，也许是梦里的那个男人太像她期待中的某个会对她笑、会和她好好沟通的恶魔父亲。

·

—— 第二周 ——

"哎……怎么又加班。老女人也是脑子有病，成天让我做这种无意义的工作。这些安静的棉花能出什么岔子。"女孩再次见到那个男人的时候，那个家伙正坐在一块石头上，用牧羊杖在白沙地上写写画画，同时碎碎念着把他丢到这旷野上来的顶头上司。

她还是没有看到他身边有羊，也没有看到他嘴里所说的棉花。

女孩蹑手蹑脚地走到牧羊人身后，打算吓他一跳，可这个男人的第六感十分敏锐，在最后一刻转过身来，蒙着布条的脸直直看她。Abigail莫名有些怵。

"晚上好，叔叔。"只有恰到好处的有礼有节才有利于缓解这尴尬的局面，这是天使爸爸曾经教她的半毛钱没用社交技巧。

那人张了张嘴，似是想说什么，但那薄唇之间的事物终是变成了一声叹息。

"你又来了。你不应该在这里的你知道吗？"

"这里是什么地方？"

"这里是罅隙（interval），是生与死交界的地方。"

"对什么东西而言的？"

"对一切事物，包括天使与恶魔。"

女孩愣了一下，她意识到这可能是把父亲带回现世的契机，包括天使爸爸那丢了的魂；可她突然又想起来，这只不过是她的梦境，可能只是她自己内心深处想要蛇爸爸回来也说不定。她扁了扁嘴，陡然沉默。

"……怎么了？"突然没了问题的小孩让牧羊人有些无所适从，他伸出手想拍拍小姑娘委屈巴巴的脑袋，可刚抬起就放下了，因为面前的小女孩不知为何开始哭泣。

Abigail只是，想起了以前会对哭闹的自己说这句话的天使爸爸，他只会对哭闹的自己说这个，她未表现在外的低落Aziraphale从来就感觉不到；那条老蛇似乎是感觉得到的，可他从来不会耐心地问她，一句"想什么呢"就打消了她所有尝试去依赖父亲的心绪。

因为是梦境，因为是陌生人，因为不会有利害关系，因为这不是什么地狱、天堂、人间，小女孩才会卸下用怨恨砌起的纸板护甲，露出满是泪水与悲伤的柔软内心。她不知道自己是否有心，毕竟她是一个人造灵魂，以复仇的名义去到了Aziraphale的肚子里然后降临于世，但是……但是……

"没有。没什么。"女孩擦干眼泪，她组织不好自己想表达的东西。不过，带着尖刺的愤怒与仇恨是最有用的，刺向自己的悲伤与泪水是最没用的，她也许不应该纠结这些。

可那牧羊人拉下她胡乱抹脸的小手，轻轻用衣袖擦试着她通红的眼眶。

"为什么要哭泣呢？为什么要佯装坚强呢？可以告诉我吗？"

啊，这应该真的是梦境，这是不可能在现实中发生的事。那个一天到晚只会和自己吵架的父亲，怎么可能用这样温柔的语气问我发生了什么；那个愣头愣脑的傻气天使，又怎么可能在什么都没发生以前就意识到我的不快。

面前的这个男人，应该是自己理想中恶魔爸爸与天使爸爸的结合体。既然如此，那是不是说什么都不要紧呢？是不是把自己的矛盾告诉他也完全没问题呢？是不是告诉他自己为什么一点儿也不想被生下来这件事也没关系呢？

泪水止不住地从眼眶涌出，女孩眼见着面前的男人慌乱起来。而天使，只有自己大哭大闹开始砸东西，才会开始明显慌乱；而恶魔，只是接下她所有的招数，然后冷眼旁观。

Abigail在小黑屋中醒来，枕头上有干了的泪迹。与第一周不一样的是，她知道了自己为什么要哭；与第一周不一样的是，那个安慰她的陌生怀抱是如此温暖和安心。

·

"老女人！发生什么事情了！那小兔崽子不应该在这里的！"他回到罅隙的办公楼，拎起那台白色的电话机，对面不是忙音，是死一般的寂静。

"老女人！你说话啊！她不应该在这里的！Aziraphale会好好待她的！表层世界究竟发生了什么？！你说话啊！"

"造物主！！！"

"……吾子何为善待汝女？其心已死，毋自欺，自诛罪魁。"长时间的静默之后，对方总算发言，是像siri一样毫无感情的女性声线。

"不，天使不会是那样的人。"

"为何信之？"

"为什么？这……哪里来的为什么？他是个天使啊。"

"圣人之怒，汝可想见？或，汝可曾见？"

他沉默。的确，他从未见过Aziraphale真正愤怒的样子。仁慈、和善、无害，Aziraphale在他眼里的印象一如他放着的这些羊，这些隙间维稳器，稳定、安宁。他从未想过，自己作为一个恶魔，竟是天使这安定心神的实际支柱，一如他在这罅隙中加班时所充当的牧羊人角色。

电话被挂断了。

罅隙本应全程无人自动化运作，白沙地上拔地而起的CBD大楼里是类似亚马逊的全自动物流仓库，生者送给死者的思念经由此处交给死神，死者送给生者的恩怨与因果经由此处交给造物主评估世间平衡。由于观测者的不同而在山羊和绵羊之间切换的维稳器在白沙地上跑来跑去，将造物主的生与死神的死分割开来。时不时会有天使或者恶魔来到这里代管一段时间，一般都是备用躯体没了在做，或者一个手滑搞死自己了这样让人听了发笑的理由。

世界需要一定的容错率，造物主创世时经由死神的提醒注意到了这一点。天使和恶魔们都是独一无二的，他们都已成为了世界的一部分，不可轻易损耗。至于末日，死神去到地上的那几天，罅隙的流水线是关停的。

而现在，在罅隙里工作的人只有他一个。

周一清点由生到死寄递包裹的时候，他发现一个没有收件人的异常件，自动化流程将其截了下来。寄件人是Aziraphale，内里物品是关于伊甸之蛇的所有回忆。

死神的黑色电话响起，他通知牧羊人，最近会有本不该出现在表层世界的东西来到罅隙，他让牧羊人根据对方的表现进行去留评估。

"汝若意评'荐生'，吾自知。"死神撂下了这么一句话，"其本不应降世，汝自知。"

在天使怀孕的那段日子里，他不是没有怀疑过这个孩子的合理性，但那个时候他只认为是自己避孕措施不当所导致。毕竟，他不是没有顾及再度造成世界末日的拿非利人的降生，他从未进过天使前端的玫瑰。

从某种角度上来说，天使是处子怀孕，他再清楚不过了。在知道小家伙的真实面目之后，他也再悔恨不过了。前一日看到小家伙在陌生人面前放下心防哭得稀里哗啦之时，他更知是自己的责任。他和天使没有能成为Young家二老那样的两位好家长，这是让天堂和地狱那帮只想打仗的小人得逞的根本原因。

他问自己，如果死的是天使，他会不会也把气撒在Abigail头上。他也许会成为一个极其严厉的父亲，Abigail也会自然而然地成为一个叛逆小魔头；他也许会怒发冲冠直接把这混账小鬼给杀了，那Abigail的灵魂便就此消逝在这个世界上，干干净净，什么也不会留下。只是无论如何，Abigail都不可能来到罅隙，不上不下，不生不死。他完全不知道天使对Abigail做了什么。

女孩的衣服好像很久没换过了，脸色也不是很好，他有点担心，便重新去翻天使寄给"死者"的那个包裹。除开那不怕碰撞的软和回忆，最底层的泡泡纸里夹着的，是一块碎成碎片的硅板，上面被自动处理机器人贴上了标签，标签上写的是"理智"。

·

—— 第三周 ——

"叔叔好！今天也是在加班吗？"第三次见到牧羊人，Abigail已经能自如地上前问好，并且极为不走心地揭别人伤疤。

"啊，嗯。"男人眼睛上的素色布缠得不够紧，松松垮垮地散在肩膀和头发上。

"今天叔叔好像没什么精神。"女孩自顾自地在男人身旁坐下，把玩起后者凌乱的发尾。

牧羊人没说话，只是静静看着身旁玩起他头发的小姑娘。和天使极为相像的榄绿色眼瞳，暗红色的及肩发，不至为天使，但也是个小精灵。女孩比他离开时又长大了一些，但身上的衣服不知为何还是他离开时所穿的那套，袖口、裤脚都有些短了。他之前一直不待见Abigail，也因此第三次见的时候才意识到这个严重的问题。

"叔叔，你说过这里是生与死交界的地方，那你能不能帮我找个人啊？"女孩突然跳到牧羊人身前问道。

"这里人很少，一般不会有其他人来，你要找谁？生者还是死者？"脑中闪过一些曾经美好的回忆，如果他不曾在意女儿是天堂和地狱的好战分子派过来的间谍，也许事情就不会变成现在这个样子。

"报名字可以吗？不行的话我也可以说说他的长相。"

"报名字就可以了。"

"Anthony. J. Crowley。"女孩稍微显得有些不好意思，但依旧十分迅速地报出了老蛇的名字，"全部化掉了的话应该是死了吧，嗯，应该是死了。他是我的爸爸，我想把他找回来。"

Abigail说这些话的时候是笑着的，若是以前的他，应该会觉得女儿没心没肺，但现在，他只觉得胸口像是堵了个棉花球。

"死了就是死了，他不会在罅隙里的。"

"可他是个恶魔！恶魔死了不会简简单单地去到死神那里的对吧？"女孩突然凑得很近，男人堪堪用牧羊杖点着地才躲开。

"话是这么说。"这是在陌生人身上寻求依赖感的表现，地狱有不少对失足少女的劝诱就是以此为基础进行的。他更进一步地意识到，Aziraphale并没有好好养育他们俩的孩子。

他也许得想办法回到表层去，就算不用地狱给的躯壳。

"所以叔叔，你有没有见过这个人啊？"女孩眼珠子转了转，和天使考虑事情的时候十分相似，"长相的话……他和我们两个一样，有着红色的头发，但是短的；眼睛变不成人的样子所以始终带着墨镜；高高瘦瘦的，穿黑衣服；还有他说话……"

女孩的回忆戛然而止，她愣愣地看着眼前托着腮听她说话的牧羊人。这个男人不只是头发颜色，说话的腔调都和父亲很像。可她依旧晃了晃脑袋将这点思绪赶了出去，叔叔不可能是父亲，叔叔只是她梦里的一个影子，象征着自己所期待的家庭关系。找到父亲让父亲活过来这件事也只是她的内心所期待的，父亲已经死了，死者不可能复活。

"我帮你留意一下好吗？"男人摸了摸女孩的脑袋，Abigail没有逃，轻轻点了点头。

"你的名字呢？如果找到了，我得告诉他你的名字。"牧羊人手上突然出现了一个板夹，是死神交代的评估表。

"哦，我叫Abigail Ezrael Crowley。"

在罅隙中记得自己的名字，并且已经三次稳定进出罅隙，这样的现象一般出现在弥留之际的老人中。女孩进入罅隙不是偶然。

Abigail醒来之后，突然能看懂一些小黑屋里蒙尘的书籍。梦里的牧羊人先生在板夹上写着奇怪的文字，那些文字和这屋里她偶然翻到的几本书非常相像。"世界"、"禁忌"、"生"、"死"、"创造"，这些书中无数次地提到这些事情，还有"罅隙"。小女孩不知道的是，那奇怪的文字是天使文，恶魔文是天使文的倒置，她所看的，是神魔大战刚结束之时，两边互通的加密文书。

·

—— 第四周 ——

这次Abigail入梦之后，见到的景象和前几次都不一样，白沙地上有很多很多的羊在慢吞吞地踱步，时不时低头啃食着些什么从地下漫上来的黑色东西。无论是绵羊、山羊、盘羊、羚羊，这些白色的小动物们都丝毫不排斥女孩的触碰，也没有世俗中羊的腥膻气。羊毛细密而柔软，特别是圆圆的绵羊身上的那些，Abigail陷进去之后一点儿也不想再出来。因为她在那纯白的羊毛里看到了自己与两位父亲，幸福而甜蜜的一家三口，不可能出现在这个世界上的某个如果。

"Abigail？Abigail！艹！"突然间，女孩感到身子被大力一拽，面孔脱离羊毛的一瞬间她立马清醒过来，身后抱着自己的高个子男人似是急急跑来把她拽出危险的温柔乡，喘个不停。

她刚刚好像听到父亲在叫自己，那种先看看她在干什么然后发现她又在闯祸的语气，最后跟着一句脏话。她不知道是梦中梦还是身后这个和父亲有几分相像的男人。

"你能……看到这些羊了？"牧羊人遣来一头羚羊在地上跪好，然后带着Abigail靠了上去，许久不运动他一时半会儿气都理不顺。

山羊是恶，是残酷的现实，是祭品；绵羊是善，是美好的虚幻，是毒药。羚羊大多为野生，在许多国家也算是保护动物，相对纯洁，也没有太多人们强加给它的附加属性，相对无害。

"嗯。"女孩点了点头，她发现男人的衣服似乎有了变化，变得像21世纪的男性那样更干练，不再是之前几次闲散的拖地长袍，头发也束在脑后编成鱼骨，蒙眼的布帛也顺着发丝编进辫子里以防掉落，似是刚参加了什么正式的场合急匆匆赶回，"叔叔是有什么好事吗？穿得这么漂亮。"

"开会。帮你去问你爸爸的事。"男人靠在身后的羚羊身上，刚刚被两个大老板精神折磨，现在八百米长跑物理折磨，他感觉快要去死神老爷子那儿报到了。

在罅隙暂时工作的他，属性和普通人类没什么区别。

"那找到了吗？"Abigail的绿色瞳孔骤然亮起，以一副非常期待的眼神看着牧羊人。

啊，这小兔崽子还会真心实意地摆出这样的表情啊。男人一时不知要如何回答。

"没，没找到吗？还是说，"看男人没反应，女孩霎时低落了下去，"已经……"

"这个倒是没有，只是情况有点复杂。"牧羊人又掏出那个写着奇怪文字的板夹，"你现在能看到哪些羊？"

"诶？那个，有绵羊、羚羊、山羊、盘羊……呃，应该还有些别的但我叫不出名字。"女孩看了看四周，掰起手指来一一列举。

情况比他想的好些，如果只能看到山羊或是绵羊，那死神的评估一定过不了。

"能看清这些羊在吃什么吗？"

"啊，呃……黑色的，草？"Abigail打算走近些看看，却被牧羊人拉了回来，她莫名觉得对方脸上的布帛之下是万分伤感的眼神。

"那天上呢？有看到天上有什么吗？"男人继续问道，女孩摇了摇头。

怨念与思念，仇恨与感恩，二者的分配并不均匀。这不能怪她，他应该拉她一把，但他当初没有这么做。也因此，评估表上的状况变得如履薄冰。

"……你恨你父亲吗？或者说，父亲们。"这不是评估所需要知道的事，但他还是问了，"你让我调查一些事，那自然有些你没告诉过我的事情我也会查到。"

Abigail沉默，她看了看空无一物的苍穹，看了看面前各色各样的羊，又看了看身边某位理想的家长，然后依旧，摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”她如此回答，“说不恨是假的，毕竟我是被故意造出来的东西，用来破坏他们两个腻歪到不行的爱情；毕竟他们两个只顾着自己秀恩爱，我心里在想什么他们从来没有关心过。但是……”

女孩脑海中映出天使爸爸扶起摔倒的她时那担忧的神情，还有恶魔父亲看到她一些无伤大雅的小恶作剧时微微牵起的嘴角；可她分不清楚这些究竟是曾经真实存在过的，还是自己凭空想象出来的。

“……我也想啊，我也想试着去爱他们啊……”豆大的泪滴从眼眶溢出，像是坏了的水龙头，Abigail突然大哭起来，“但我就是不知道啊，我不知道怎样做才对，我不知道怎样做才能讨人欢心，我不知道我是不是应该做一个好小孩……”

女孩呜哇呜哇地哭泣着，牧羊人放的羊都纷纷侧目，似是在谴责男人怎么能让一个六岁的小女孩哭得如此伤心。

若放在从前，他一定会草率断言这小妮子在假哭，但在这罅隙里，他心软了。纵然如今的他也没有完全放下心防，但他愿意去相信孩子的悲伤与迷茫是真实的。

一如自己刚堕天的那几个日日夜夜。

“别哭了！哭个鬼的哭！是哭丧吗！是Aziraphale死了还是我死了？！还是说你希望我们两个都去死，啊？！”孩子的哭闹是天大的折磨，他曾经这样骂过三岁还不懂事的Abigail，就像骂他公寓里的几棵植物一样。

用恐惧让对方臣服，这是对下属的优秀策略，但绝不是正确的教育方式。他清楚地知道这一点，但他被自己对女孩真正来历的仇恨冲昏了头脑。

“好了别哭了，别哭了，呃……”他开始在身上翻找起来，试图找出什么有趣的或者漂亮的东西逗女孩开心，可罅隙里什么都没有，他身上也什么都没有，连块手帕都没有。

他把女孩揽到自己怀里，任凭孩子苦涩的泪水把自己胸前的衬衫染得透明，似是为了补偿曾经的自己未能给她的所有关爱与安心。

Abigail不知道自己是第几次带着泪痕醒来，但她记得那个梦境里牧羊人惊慌失措的模样，还有自己的的确确停不下来的眼泪。为什么自己一见到那个男人就要哭呢？为什么自己一听他说话就要哭呢？为什么自己试图回想起那梦境之人的样貌眼眶就湿润了呢？

只是因为他和不在了的父亲很像吧。

·

“请问，这里是A.Z.FELL.Co古书店吗？”来人并没有管门上贴着的薛定谔的营业时间，径直开门问话。

“是的，但是今天不营——”Aziraphale的话还没有说完，来客就气势汹汹地掏出证件将其打断。

“那你一定就是Arael Zeraph Fell 先生了。”那是一名中年人类男性，随后进来的是一名唯唯诺诺的青年人类女性，门口停着廉价的菲亚特，还有一个附近的巡警一边放哨一边打着哈欠，“我们是苏活区儿童福利保障协会的，我们接到举报，说你非法囚禁女童。”

“哦，那可真是奇了怪了。”天使这才从成堆的书卷中抬起头来，正眼看人类，“我对人类没兴趣，对吵闹的小孩更没兴趣。你们可以随便翻，反正也不可能会有的。”

语毕，那个浅金色的脑袋又消失在工作台后的书山里。

人类像模像样地翻找了一通，一无所获，骂骂咧咧准备回去的时候，天使突然叫住了他们：

“先生小姐请留步，我想请问是匿名举报还是实名举报？我并不知道我一个本本分分的古董书商得罪了什么人。”

“……是实名举报。”那位年轻的小姐转过身来，打量了一番Aziraphale，对这娘娘腔南蛮子满眼的不信任，“是孩子的监护人。出于证人保护原因我们不方便透露姓名。”

“别和这种斯文败类废话。”中年男性赶紧让女青年去到门外，似是害怕自己的后辈被面前的这个仪表堂堂的变态给玷污了。

没有找到一丁点儿证据的人类离开了，天使看着被重重的摔上的书店大门，歪了歪脑袋。斯文败类，说的谁啊？他这书店里可没有囚禁着什么小姑娘，只囚禁着一个恶魔罢了。

天使审判恶魔，天经地义。

·

—— 第五周 ——

这天的牧羊人似是刚长途跋涉回来，风尘仆仆；编在脑后的长发都乱到炸毛，鱼骨辫变得松松垮垮；蒙着布帛的脸上多架了一副金丝边眼镜，不知道用来派什么用场。和前几次Abigail所见到的男人不同的是，这次他有点垂头丧气。

“叔叔怎么了？”女孩走到牧羊人身边，男人抚着木杖，情绪低落。

“哦，Abigail，你又来了啊。”本应上扬的语调直直往下掉，他被两位大老板好一顿批，只因用这罅隙中脆弱的躯体去表层办了些事情。

“嗯——，叔叔怎么不开心啊？”女孩端着小脸看着男人鼻梁上那副毫无作用的眼镜，调皮地拉扯起垂落下来的眼镜链。

“大人的世界，你没必要这么早知道。”他把眼镜摘下，戴到女孩脸上，这只是装饰用的平光镜，显得他像一名孤僻的牛津大学文学教授。

戴着装饰镜的Abigail十分可爱，俨然一个天真无邪的小学霸，如果无视她脸上擦伤的话。

“脸怎么了？”

他这回没忘记带手帕，轻轻擦拭着女孩脸上已经愈合大半的伤口。他挽起女孩的袖子和裤腿察看，四肢上有些不大不小的剐蹭伤，没有用奇迹愈合。

“哦，我睡觉的楼上好像有人很生气地重重关了一下门，书架倒了下来，砸到了。”小姑娘轻描淡写地说，忽略了她那天是怎么从废墟一般的书架残骸里爬出来的经过。

男人那天其实就在书店拐角的咖啡店坐着，看那福利保障协会的副会长摔门而去，气呼呼地回来给他反馈。

“那个娘娘腔一看就不是什——”

“闭嘴。”

他知道人类想说什么污蔑天使的话，他也不想怀疑天使，只是罅隙中自己所见的Abigail情况并不好，他有点担心，才出此下策。现在，从Abigail的口中也证实了他那最糟糕的猜测，他不免更为惆怅。

“叔叔，我爸爸的事……”

女孩的问话把男人从回忆中拉回。自女孩拜托他这件事也过去有段时间了，他是时候给一个确定的答复；可评估表早是被生气的两位老板收了回去，他能回表层的时间也因为死活不肯做新躯体的地狱一再往后拖，他其实没有办法给女孩一个确定的答复。

“问是问到了。但是……”

“他死了，对不对？”

轻轻小小的声音就像一颗石子，在罅隙的空气里敲出涟漪，同时也硌进了男人心里。

“不，我不是这个意思，你怎么会这么想？”他连连摆手，他不愿Abigail就这样失去寻找父亲的信心，或者说寻找救赎的希望。

“我知道的，这里的一切。”女孩露出她这个年纪本不该出现的苦涩笑容，“没有星星的天空，白纸般的大地，羊，还有你。都只不过是我一厢情愿的梦境罢了。”

“特别是叔叔你。”没给牧羊人插话的机会，女孩继续喃喃自语，“你长得很像我爸爸，但不像是他那样的恶魔，却又比天使的冠冕堂皇要更接地气、更通人性。”

“你只是我所希望的父亲，我从一开始就知道的。”女孩低头看着自己的手，她这次没有哭泣，“我从一开始就知道爸爸已经死了，我只是想在梦里再见他一面。”

“但我好像连他的样子都忘记了，”她笑着看他，和Aziraphale流产时看他的笑容一样，惋惜和慰藉互相交织，“我只能造出你这样理想的父亲。”

男人语塞，巧舌如簧的他此时脑中却蹦不出哪怕一个词来安慰面前的小女孩。不过，他重新留意到了女孩四肢上的擦伤。

“理想的父亲可不会让自己的女儿带着可能感染的伤口在外面跑来跑去。”牧羊人起身，把长长的木杖递到Abigail手里，“你在这边等一下，我回办公楼拿药箱。”

女孩呆愣愣地看了看手上的牧羊杖，又望向一旁弯下腰似是在征询她同意的男人。这个人也要走了，这个理想的父亲。没有人愿意做她的家人，就算是虚无也不愿意。

一个人造的、带有目的性的、肮脏的灵魂，连泡沫般的梦境都不配得到。

“怎么了？”见Abigail只是傻傻看他，牧羊人不禁发问。

“不，没什么。”女孩把手上的木杖攥紧了些，让木纹在手心里刻下印记，“不用这么麻烦了，反正我醒来它们也还在那里，并不会好。”

她知道，如果她要求男人留下，对方会留下；但梦是假的，陪伴和治愈的奇迹也都是假的，她不配得到这些。也许只有刻在手心里的疼痛能让她在醒来时忆起，自己给自己的一丁点儿虚假的希冀。

“如果我说，你醒来以后，身上的痛痛也全部都会飞走呢？”

“你说什么蠢话，你又不是我什……么……”Abigail刚想反驳梦境幻象中的天真期许，微风扯下了男人脸上松垮的布帛，露出黄金般的眼瞳。

面前的陌生男人，就是她的恶魔父亲。哪怕只是幻想出来的，那和Crowley一模一样的面庞也足以给一个六岁的小女孩慰藉，告诉她，她还完完全全地记得父亲的样貌，没有忘记。

"爸爸……Crowley爸爸是你吗？"女孩瞪大了双眼，难以置信地看着面前的牧羊人，小小的双手抚上男人的眉眼，任凭榄绿色的山涧淌下泪来，"对不起，对不起，对不起……我不知道，我不知道会那样的，Ligur叔叔告诉我不会有事的……"

牧羊人反而对小姑娘的反应感到奇怪。第一次在罅隙见到Abigail，女孩并没有认出他，讲道理 此后也不可能认出他，他也乐得只作为一个梦里的牧羊人叔叔而存在，只作为Abigail心里的理想家长而存在。

他的眼上，从未蒙着什么素色布帛。

女孩又一次噙着泪从梦中醒来。她看了看本应满是挫伤的手臂与小腿，一如梦中的父亲所言，痛痛都飞走了，一点儿痕迹都没留下。

那个叫罅隙的地方，究竟是真实存在的，还是只是她的梦境呢？她更希望那只是她的梦境，她更希望还存活于世的天使爸爸回心转意，她更希望自己身上的伤是Aziraphale趁她睡着的时候偷偷帮她治好的。

活着的人应该好好活下去，而不是沉湎于虚假的希望。纵然如此，Abigail还是从塌得乱七八糟的书堆里翻出那本写有罅隙相关内容的书，和其他有相同语言的书一起，细细读了起来。

·

—— 第六周 ——

"我不知道你是什么东西，我也不知道自己为什么会在这里。你应该只是我虚构出来的理想父亲，就算你长着Crowley的脸也是如此。这只是梦，只是梦而已，梦是会醒的。"

牧羊人听着又一次来到罅隙里的小女孩口不对心的话语，只是托着腮帮子笑笑。女孩在看清男人的面容之后，说话都随便了许多；不过相较于之前动不动就示弱哭鼻子，现在的Abigail反而多了一份死不低头的犟脾气。

和Crowley还在人间的时候一模一样。

她这次出现的地点很奇怪，是罅隙快递中心的一层大厅。他赶着身边的隙间维稳器回到业务大楼时，被突然出现的小女孩吓了一大跳。

"你说你想找Anthony. J. Crowley这个人，也许这就是你到这里来的原因。"男人漫不经心地回话，一只隙间维稳器叼着一份快递交给他，他看了看，签了字放在手边，"无论这是你的梦境与否。"

"所梦即所思的说法，哈。"女孩看着来来去去的隙间维稳器，也就是羊，还有各种自动化机器人，这个地方好像没有除了男人以外的人格化工作人员，"这个地方看起来好无聊。我为什么会梦到这种无聊的地方？"

"也许是因为你的思想太贫瘠。"尽管他很想告诉面前的孩童罅隙是真实存在的，但根据两位老板的"悉心"嘱托，他必须保证罅隙的存在处于闯入者心里的不确定态，这个有着纯白大地和漆黑夜空的地方才能稳定存在。

毕竟，罅隙本身，就是介于生与死之间的不确定之处。

"你怎么能指望一个六岁小家伙的思想？我都没有怎么见过世界的样子就被Aziraphale关进了小黑屋。"Abigail百无聊赖地回答，极为轻松地说出了好像很沉重的事情，牧羊人从保洁机器人顶上取过饮用水时都不禁愣了一瞬。

白水洒了一点在地上，被保洁机器人极快地打扫干净，一点痕迹都不留下。

"哦，你应该不知道Aziraphale是什么人，他是——"

"那个天使，他是你另一个父亲，背景调查的时候我查到了。"他曾经是一个恶魔，撒谎和情绪管理是家常便饭，"不过你的现状我是不知道的。刚才你说，你被关在一个小黑屋里？"

如果说上一周人类重重关上的书店门扉与女孩口中所说倒下的书架只是巧合的话，那这次女孩口中所说的小黑屋则让这份巧合变成必然；再联系那份被罅隙的自动化系统截下来的单向思念邮包，牧羊人有了结论：Abigail被失去理智的Aziraphale关在了书店的地下室，像关一个恶魔一样，显而易见。

"啊，这个么……就不要说它了。我不是不能理解天使爸爸的怒火。"女孩的语气瞬间低落了下来，"我只是一个被阴谋制造出来的存在，究竟是不是带有他们两个的血脉都不知道，但他们还依旧好吃好喝地供了我六年。"

"就算Crowley对我很糟糕，就算Aziraphale的教育方式完全不对劲。"她看着手中玻璃杯里清澈透明的白水，不知在想些什么。

牧羊人很想把她已经是在生死之间游离的这个事实告诉面前的孩童，但他害怕，害怕面前这小妮子和他一个模子里刻出来的倔强脾气会让她在醒来后直接想办法自尽。

可他想让她活，不管用什么方法。因为她是他和Aziraphale未尽的责任。

死神的评估表半当中就被收了回去，评估都没有做完，但最近下了结果，不荐生不荐死，中立。这个摇滚老头和天上的老太婆一个样，都不轻易表态，而是把选择权交到了他手里。这个世界上估计只有这一对老家伙知道他收到那张结果告知单的时候有多生气，那两个老家伙肯定不知道在什么地方偷笑，他还得忍着这一包气不把那张屁用没有的纸给撕个稀巴烂。

"现在的那个天使有点问题，你应该不是不知道。"他看了看手边的包裹，那是Aziraphale因为他的离去所抛弃的东西，他得想办法把这些还回去，否则小家伙一点儿生的希望都没有，"怒火把他的理智给烧了个干净。"

"我知道，所以我想把Crowley找回来，用我自己把他换回来也行。"说这话的时候，Abigail没有看着牧羊人的眼睛，那和父亲一模一样的脸让她的罪恶感与内疚感油然而生，"这个世界更需要阻止了末日的他和Aziraphale，而不是一个不谙世事的闹腾小女孩和一个疯子天使。"

"嗯……每个人诞生到这个世界上都有其使命嘛。"他试着劝她。

"我的使命就是搅黄他们的爱情，并且让末日再度到来。"但没有成功。

"《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》可不是这么说的。"他再度尝试。

"那书只说到被Crowley和Aziraphale阻止了的末日。"但还是失败而归。

男人皱了皱眉。六岁就如此伶牙俐齿，以后长大了那要怎么办，找不找得到另一半都成问题……妈的他为什么在想这种不切实际的问题。他晃了晃脑袋，把这种过于遥远的幻想从思绪中清除出去。

他也许比他自己所希望的要更想要Abigail活下来，或者说，让这孩子能有一段自己的人生，不被Aziraphale和Crowley、天堂和地狱绑着的，只属于Abigail Ezrael Crowley的人生。

"唉……这个给你，你最好能把它交给Aziraphale。"

不知道该说什么的男人干脆把包裹直接放到了女孩面前，里面是他好不容易修复好的理智和天使寄下来的所有思念。他本来还想回寰一下，好让这事情进行得不那么刻意，但他的银舌似乎在小姑娘面前全然没了作用，同属性相斥怕不是指的就是这种事情。

"这只是个梦。"女孩看了看递到眼前的泡泡纸塑封袋，颇为不解地望向面前有点莫名尴尬的男人。

"这也许只是个梦，但也许不是。可能你也想和那个天使说点什么。"凑到男人身边的一只隙间维稳器咩咩叫起来，是两个老家伙叫他去开会了。

"如果你发现罅隙不只是你的梦境的话，告诉这个邮包的寄件人，"牧羊人起身，扔下了一句奇怪的话，"Anthony. J. Crowley不接受他扔到垃圾桶里的思念。"

睁开眼，Abigail所看到的是熟悉万分的漆黑天花板，映着LED台灯惨白的光。第一次让那个男人先于自己离开这件事让她感觉怪怪的。她掀了被子坐起来，书桌上翻着的一大堆文献提醒着她，罅隙是真的；枕头下陡然出现的一个珠光白泡泡纸包裹也在提醒着她，罅隙是真的。

女孩拿着那个A4纸大小的包裹走到门口，不抱希望地敲了敲门。理所当然地，没人回应。她看着包裹上写的寄件人和收件人信息、红色的"退件"邮戳、以及经手人那个奇怪的签名，想起了罅隙里那个男人离开前说的话。

"Aziraphale，Anthony. J. Crowley不接受你扔到垃圾桶里的思念。"

她没有大喊大叫，只是非常平淡地复述了一遍脑海里的词句，地下室的门却陡然打开，洒落进来的光晃得她睁不开眼。

"你刚刚有说什么吗？"恍惚中，她听到书店天使，也就是她疯了的天堂父亲极为冷淡地问她。

和罅隙里那个温柔的男人不一样，面前手持炎剑的天使才是残酷的现实。她怕到说不出话来，只能勉强鼓起勇气把包裹交了出去。

门被重新关上，那泛着珍珠白的包裹也被拿走了。现实和梦境的落差让她有点想吐，当然，还有她一个六岁小女孩的大脑无法处理的矛盾信息。

如果罅隙是真的，那么那个和Crowley长得一模一样的男人、那个比恶魔父亲少了些刻薄又多了些温婉的男人，究竟是什么东西？

·

"汝已抉择。"男人面前的两个广播喇叭同时说道，一个是清澈的中年女性的声音，一个是有些干扰的中年男性的声音。

"是的。所以告诉我怎么做。"他仿佛变回了那条吊儿郎当的伊甸之蛇，天上地下谁都不能把他掌握在手心的伊甸之蛇，"既然你们两个对Abigail的存在性都持中立，那你们一定有让她活下去的权宜之计。就算那个包裹被成功送回了Aziraphale手里，一个理智全无天使的回心转意也是无法保证的。"

"更不要说，Aziraphale还不一定会收。"

黑色的广播喇叭嘈杂了一会儿，白色的广播喇叭传来翻书的声音，紧接着那中年女性的声音响起："汝之诉求需若干先决：其一、汝复生；其二、孩童会汝；其三、天之子回神。"

"由末日之事，下狱未备汝身。若汝复生，仅可用罅隙之躯，无术无权，与人无二，但不老不死，汝可知晓？"

男人想了想，点了点头。尽管他不是很喜欢现在这个跑个一千米就会喘的躯体，但也没有别的更好的办法，更不要说这个躯体总是会让他想起他不是很想提起的天堂往事。

"天之子回神，需契机，胜率约二成，汝可接受？"

"啧。"他略不耐烦地咂了下嘴，两成胜率，这也太低了，但他现在没得选。他勉为其难地点了点头。实在不行他自己养，他打着还算不错的小算盘，和Aziraphale的关系与Abigail可以是两码事。

但那个有着白噪音干扰的中年男性说出的话，让他刚打好的小算盘都碎了一地。

"罅隙无定性，汝返生之地亦无定，仅围伦蒂尼姆之境。女童私走之机已筹，会晤与否视天命。"

"等……老头子你什么意思？"翘着的二郎腿放了下来，除了天使恢复理智的可能性只有两成之外，他能不能接到Abigail莫不是还要看运气？

"汝之诉求有违大律，但非不可，故天运必存。寡从大律，特定时限——"

"半时。"

"半时若过，寡欲撷此世不可存之物。"

"你说什么！"他拍案而起，但面前的两个广播喇叭早是耐人寻味的干扰噪音。

30分钟，从他回到人间到找到仓皇出逃的Abigail，这两个老东西只给他30分钟的时间，若超出时限，死神就会举着镰刀来收人。他不知道自己会被扔到伦敦市的哪个角落，他也不知道Abigail届时会往什么地方逃跑和躲藏，他还不能用奇迹，身体机能也和个废柴人类没大区别。

不谈Aziraphale，本身让Abigail活着这件事，就连0.1%的概率都不保证。

"还有一次，那小家伙应该还会来这里一次。"他喃喃自语，一个将死或已死之人，从徘徊到真正离开，会来罅隙七次。七周，49天。这是他刚到这里看培训手册时，就知道的事情。

他只有一次的时间，来有效地告诉Abigail，应该怎么做。

·

—— 第七周 ——

一样的白沙地和黑夜空，一样的周末加班日，一样的空旷无物。这天的罅隙平原上没有羊，也没有黑色的草，但夜空中挂着丝带一般的白色极光，煞是好看。

第七次，也是最后一次。坐在孤岩上的女孩莫名这么想着，她总觉得这次之后就不会再来到这界外之地，她得好好把这里的景色记在脑海里，还有她所希冀拥有的那个父亲。

"你迟到了。"Abigail对着孤身来到平原上的男人说道。

他的身后并没有跟着羊群，他手上也没拿着牧羊杖，取而代之的是一袭黑衣、格纹围巾和金丝边眼镜。还有，代表人类的棕褐色瞳孔。

"嗯，我今天总算不用再加班了，我也很快就能回到表层去了。"男人对她笑笑，摸了摸她沾满灰尘的脏乱发丝。

"你究竟是谁？或者说，你究竟是什么？"女孩看着蹲在面前的男人，她希望那轻启的薄唇下是她希冀已久的答案，"我知道罅隙是真实存在的了，书店地下室的古籍里有写。"

但她知道男人是不会说的，和世界根源之类的存在相关的事物都不可言喻，一如罅隙本身，一如生与死，一如Crowley与Aziraphale这两根相交了的平行线。

"……谁知道呢？"男人也的确没有挑明，不过他挑明了另一件事，"既然你已经知道罅隙是怎么样的存在，那你已经知道自己现在是什么情况了，是吗？"

女孩点了点头，然后任凭男人把她紧紧拥入怀中。

"六岁，你才六岁，你本不需要知道这么多的，你没必要知道这种我们活了上万年都没搞明白的事情。"

耳畔中年男性的声音都带了些哭腔，Abigail却只觉面前这个爸爸幼稚得可笑。她拍了拍他略显消瘦的背脊，男人怀抱中的温暖不似她这个人造灵魂应得的。

"你活了多少年了？至少六千年？居然还会为这种程度的生离死别哭泣，你一点都不酷。"

"哈，如果能给我机会重新好好爱你和Aziraphale的话，不酷就不酷吧。"他轻笑，笑得苦涩，"对不起。"

恶魔不说抱歉，Crowley曾经在狠狠教训了她一顿以后说过这样的话，还是天使揪着他的耳朵让他做一个月的早饭赔不是这事儿才算了了。想到这儿，女孩傻呵呵地笑了出来，好像三人别扭生活着的六个年头也没有那么糟糕，她Abigail的童年也没有那么坏。

"你笑什么？"

"笑你也有说'对不起'的一天啊。"

恶魔尽到了严父的责任，天使做到了慈母的义务。他们教她如何正常地在这个世界生活下去，穿衣写字、打扮自己、好好吃饭；就算知道她那不堪的来历之后，恶魔也没有心一横把她扔掉，天使也没有让她放任自流，他们依旧试图让她成长为一个正常的孩子。

尽管他们两个做得不是那么好，但不会屈尊纡贵的恶魔围上土了吧唧的围裙老老实实地每天做早饭，懒得阿谀奉承的天使摊开幼教课本一个字母一个数字地教她基础英文和数学，对不食人间烟火的天使和恶魔们来说，他们其实已经做得够好了，更不要说还有她身世上的偏见。

一切都是因为她尖刺般的任性，不然这脆弱的平衡也许还能存续个十几年。

突然地，女孩的求生意志好像不是那么强烈了。她为什么要去硬掰从一开始就注定好的事情呢？只要她这个规则外的东西消失，Crowley回来，那一切就都会回到正轨；就算Aziraphale不是很记得Crowley也不要紧，毕竟他们两个之间有着不知道多少条名为缘分的红线。

"爸爸，放手吧。我和天使爸爸，可能你只能选一个，选我的话，他会恨你。"Abigail看着面前男人的棕褐色瞳孔，那和老蛇的璨金眼目全然不同，就像被叫做无奈的东西磨平了棱角和锋芒一般。

但男人眨了一下眼，女孩向天发誓她在那一瞬看到了狠戾的黄金。

"只有小孩才做选择。"伊甸之蛇是不可能被打磨得世故圆滑的，他只把本是外露的那份乖戾给藏了起来而已，"大人，更不要说上万岁的大人，自然是'我全都要'。"

"听着Abigail，这次你醒来，我的手机会充满电，地下室的门会开着，Aziraphale也会出门去，书店的后门不会上锁。"

"不要问为什么，不要问是怎么发生的，带上我的手机只管跑。"

"往皮卡迪利的方向跑，往泰晤士河的方向跑，往太阳升起的方向跑，往那一切有着美好回忆的方向跑，跳上即将离站的双层巴士，拦下刚刚下客的出租车。不要停下来，跑到喘不过气也不要停下来。你是天使和恶魔的女儿，你是天堂和地狱的造物，你有这个能力。"

"我在黎明的尽头等你。"

·

0分钟。榄绿色眼瞳睁开，是泛着莹莹白光的天花板，外放着killer queen的什么东西震动着掉下书桌，是某台黑了许久的旧款苹果手机。

3分钟。地下室的门被悄悄推开，书店里空无一人，后门蹿出一个红色头发的小小身影。

6分钟。苏活区的街道纷繁错杂，皮卡迪利，皮卡迪利大街在哪里？

9分钟。看到了父亲脖子上那条格纹围巾，B开头的店，还有天使爸爸常去的茶叶店，摄政街，到摄政街了，沿街下去就是皮卡迪利广场了。

12分钟。跳上了一部马上发车的双层巴士，第一次知道父亲的手机密码是自己的生日，第一次用手机付车钱。

15分钟。"哦麻烦了，她不见了。"

18分钟。拦出租车到威斯敏斯特已经花去了快20分钟，途径皮卡迪利往东的所有双层巴士都经过威斯敏斯特或查令十字街，只能祈祷小家伙不要在查令十字街就下车。

21分钟。维多利亚堤岸，泰晤士河了，应该下车了。伦敦的清晨原来是这么漂亮的吗？驾驶员叔叔叫我不要下车，售票员阿姨好像拨了只有三个号的电话，可爸爸叫我一直跑、一直跑，不要停。

24分钟。"你说有个独自一人的小孩在维多利亚堤岸下车了？！妈的早高峰，还都单行道……喂！你！对，就你！骑自行车打算去唐宁街上班的西装男！车借一下，钱不用找了。"

27分钟。"找到了，没跑远，就在维多利亚堤岸上。"

28分钟。黎明的尽头，黎明的尽头是什么地方，还是说是什么时候？天啊我快跑不动了。

29分钟。威斯敏斯特到亨格福德之间的堤岸就这么长，Abigail你在哪里……

29分30秒。"Abigail！"

"Abigail！"什么？Aziraphale？！这也太快了！

29分35秒。"爸爸！"

"什么？！这……这不可能，你不是……你不是已经……"

"Abigail！红灯，别过来！"

29分40秒。黎明的尽头，太阳刚刚跃离泰晤士河的粼粼波光，红发男子站在维多利亚堤岸一侧，女孩从四车道马路的另一侧飞奔过去，行人横道线是红灯，已是开始的早高峰。

29分45秒。鸣笛，急刹车，鸣笛，急刹车，一个又一个，女孩仿佛完全听不到一般，她眼里只有在晨曦中熠熠生辉的那抹红发和黑色大衣上亮闪闪的朝露。

29分50秒。小客车的驾驶座看得到六岁孩童，可快递货车的驾驶座看不到，驾驶员没有提前刹车。

29分55秒。白日突然打起的远光灯，不间断的恼人鸣笛，傻在马路中间的女孩。

29分59秒。惨遭报废的自行车，被车轮碾得粉碎的手机，惊恐未定的人类，未被治愈的挫伤和骨裂，挂在冬青树上的巴宝莉围巾。

"我找到你了，我找到你了，Abigail。"他一边说着一边望向傻在马路对过的天使，眨眼，他看到天使打了一个激灵，他知道他一定看到了。

但是怀中的女孩却迟迟没有回应。

"Abigail？Abigail！哦该死的！救护车！有没有人叫一下救护车！"

那真的是Crowley吗？Crowley会这么狼狈地坐在马路中央让人类帮忙叫救护车吗？Crowley会忍着遍身的伤痛而不以自己为优先吗？可那个东西的灵魂，还有那一瞬间的晨光璀璨，分明就是他心心念念的那个已逝之人。

·

肩胛骨挫伤和肋骨骨裂被治好的那一刻，他便知道是天使在他身后，急诊走廊的灯光白到瘆人。Aziraphale把挂在冬青树上的围巾还给他，他无言戴上，在绿色的等候椅上坐下，像是一个普通的人类父亲。

"你有你的苦衷，我知道。"天使刚想说什么，被老蛇打断，"如果死的是你，我应该也会一样不理智。"

"你是怎么能回来的？"天使坐到一边，Crowley现在用着的这个躯壳很是古怪，脆弱得和个人类别无二致，并且好像也不能使用奇迹。

"你是真的不关心Abigail，嗯？尽管我也没资格这么说就是了。"话听起来很是轻佻，但他坐立不安，Aziraphale很少看到老蛇如此忐忑，当时生Abigail的时候他在产房外也是如此。

"我不觉得我需要给予一个杀人凶手更多的仁慈。"在天使眼里，老蛇像是完全变了一个人，特别是对他们孩子的态度上，他和自己简直像是掉了个个儿，"我没有办法保证她是否还会害你，更何况她极有可能和我们两个也没什么血缘关系。"

"你这话说的，可真是天使。"Crowley抹了把脸，向身旁的另一半勾了勾手指，"有烟吗？"

"你不抽烟。"

"但我现在想抽。或者，来杯酒也行。"

天使掏出了一瓶便利店就能买到的小瓶威士忌，递了过去，红发男人仰头就喝掉了大半。

"孩子什么的，"黑蛇微微停顿，摇了摇头，额前红发垂下一缕，和着碎裂的镜片和手中的酒瓶，显得他万分颓丧，"我们不适合。"

"好了，是那个人造灵魂的问题，和我们两个没——"

"不，我们两个有问题，或者说，其实是我的问题；但现在，这也会是你的问题。"他毫不留情地打断了天使，"抱有仇恨，那和落入窠臼的那群人也没什么分别。"

"如果说当初我能和你一样，用'爱'去对待这个小家伙的话，这件事就能和末日一样被完美解决。这帮好战分子的邪恶诡计就能'嘭'地一下，像破碎的肥皂泡一样烟消云散了。"瘦削的指尖在充斥着消毒水分子的空气中挥舞着，黑蛇的思绪很乱，他有太多想和Aziraphale说的了，关于Abigail，关于他们，关于爱，关于责任。

关于做家长和做情侣是完全不一样的两件事。

"天使，我觉得我们不能养小孩了。现在这样，恶魔爱她，天使恨她，如此扭曲，我们更加不能。"是的，他想方设法救下了Abigail，但然后呢，再像之前那样不负责任地养育她吗？天使先不论，他Crowley肯定是做不到的，就算他应该是个没心没肺的恶魔。

看着身旁像个人类一样开始纠结万分的黑蛇，Aziraphale想起某个下午从Abigail手中接过的奇妙包裹。

"Anthony. J. Crowley不接受你扔到垃圾桶里的思念。"当时，那小妮子说了这样一句话。

那包裹里是一块用吊诡的修复技术粘贴起来的次世代透明平板电脑，还有Crowley经常佩戴的华伦天奴墨镜。平板电脑打开，自动放映起一部六千年的电影，从伊甸园到英国伦敦。看着看着，回忆重新涌上心头，他泣不成声。他怎么会把那条黑蛇给忘记的？他怎么会把与那条黑蛇之间的珍贵回忆都扔到垃圾桶里的？他怎么会试图把这些自己不要的东西还强行塞给早是在死神那边的伊甸之蛇呢？

擦干眼泪，他看了看紧闭着的地下室大门，他还恨Abigail吗？当然恨。但是如果Crowley已经原谅她了呢？他不知道了。作为一名天使，Aziraphale第一次体会到爱不是无偿的，也是第一次体会到由爱生恨的矛盾情感。他纠结了整整一周都没得出答案，然后Abigail就趁着他去做述职报告的时候溜了。

当然，Aziraphale现在也还是没有得出答案，就算Crowley已是完好无损地在他面前。

"我们活得太久了，Aziraphale，久到失去了某些应该被视若珍宝的东西。"黑蛇紧盯着抢救室的红灯，他们已经谈了有段时间了，但那盏刺眼的红灯还是没有熄灭，"我们知道的太多，却也知道的太少；我们知道的太庞杂，却也知道得太纯粹。"

"我们没法成为Young家两位成年人那样优秀的家长，天使，我们必须得承认这一点。"不似黄金的咄咄逼人，透明镜片后的琥珀双瞳全无神采，黑蛇的絮叨就像事前录好的录音，毫无生气，"说真的，我突然很难想象，要是我没有搞错那个孩子，我们会把敌基督教成什么样子。"

"一个普普通通的人类吗？不，那根本不可能，被我们两个自大狂教出来的小鬼会成为下一个撒旦的，他甚至可能直接把现在这位撒旦的骨灰给扬了。Dowling家的小男孩没有变成一个反社会可真是万幸。"

酒醉时胃痛的感觉和他现在心里一样不好受，和以前不一样的是，他现在没法再用奇迹来逃避这些了。黑蛇举起酒瓶欲把剩下的黄汤都灌到自己肚子里，却被沉默良久的天使一把抢过，然后把剩下的威士忌给一口闷了。

"回去以后，你可得好好和我说说你究竟是怎么活过来的……哦我天，你平时都喝这么上头的东西吗？你还开车？"

突然跳脱起来的Aziraphale让黑蛇无所适从，不过同时，抢救室的灯也灭了。ICU的护士出来告诉他们，Abigail的心肺功能有先天缺陷，以后得注意不能跑很多路，否则容易出现休克。

"你们谁是这孩子的监护人？"

见护士有点气不打一处来的模样，Crowley便拦下天使，赶紧将这口锅担了去，果不其然，ICU的护士用板夹生生给了老蛇一个暴栗，天使都看傻了。

"孩子心肺功能有问题你事前不知道的吗？还有营养不良？21世纪的英国伦敦，我看你也不像是什么家境贫寒的人，是怎么能做到让小孩营养不良的？还有，小姑娘醒过来之后一个劲地和所有医生护士说对不起，你这个当爸爸的究竟做什么了？如果是虐待的话我们有权上报福利机构——"

"那个，护士小姐您听我说。"老蛇打不还手骂不还口的模样Aziraphale实在是看不过眼，便赶紧走上前来圆场，"他孩子大概一年前被拐了，今天好不容易才找到，差点还被车撞了。就，您也别太责怪他……"

人类顿感失言，便连连赔不是。天使将人类送走之后，回过身来看依旧傻在原地的老蛇。六千年，他从未见过伊甸之蛇如此失魂落魄、惧于前行的模样。黑蛇该是想去Abigail床前看看的，却是捏着那部被碾成两半的手机，一步也跨不出。

"Crowley，告诉我，你用这具瓷娃娃一样一碰就碎的身躯也不惜要回到地上来的原因是什么？"天使走到那丢了魂的恶魔身前，重重按住他的肩，力道大到黑蛇几乎觉得自己的两块肩胛骨要被捏碎了。

"……救Abigail，救你。"人畜无害的圆瞳和有些凌乱的半长发显得这千年老蛇有点傻乎乎的。

"然后呢？"

"什么然后？"

"你没想过然后吗？救下Abigail和我以后，你要做什么？继续过以前的日子，还是你有自己的小算盘？"

老蛇扁了扁嘴，看向一边，Abigail和她的天使父亲有着一样的榄绿双瞳，他受不起这双眼睛的质问。以前的日子？哪段呢？是他和Aziraphale两个人无忧无虑的日子，还是别别扭扭却也还算幸福的三口之家？

"看着我！Crowley！"天使的质问强行拉回了黑蛇往外飘的思绪，"逃避不是办法，逃避一直以来都不是办法。末日的时候我们没有逃，知道Abigail来历的时候我们也没有逃，但你不在了的时候我逃了，立马就出了事。还打扰你永世的安眠，这世间的纷扰本不该再让你担忧。"

"……Abigail需要一个父亲，而那个人不该是我。不该是，那样对她的我。"提到这件事，Aziraphale的脸色也难看起来，他得找个时间去主面前忏悔，他错得离谱。

两人之间的空气重新凝固，天使知道了黑蛇所纠结的是什么，这不是逃不逃避这种漂亮话就能说清楚的。他们伤害了Abigail，他们伤害了自己的孩子，无论以何种方式；而作为家长和活了上万年的老东西来说，一句抱歉又是那么地难以说出口，更不要说，一句抱歉远远不够。

"唉？Crowley，Aziraphale，你们怎么在这里啊？"

天使和恶魔应声回头，叫住他们的是Anathema，抱着孩子的Newton跟在后面。他们带自己刚满三岁的孩子来打疫苗。

"呃，有点事。"黑蛇刚想搪塞过去，医院广播却不合时宜地响了起来：

"Anthony. J. Crowley先生，Anthony. J. Crowley先生，请到护士站补充监护人信息和孩子的社保信息。Anthony. J. Crowley先生，Anthony. J. Crow——"

"啊真是的，没奇迹用就这点烦……别叫了，来了……"

老蛇骂骂咧咧走开后，人类小夫妻便跟天使问起来。天使肚子里藏不住事儿，况且他也看小夫妻带着孩子，便想人类是不是能有什么办法，就把事情美化一下和两个人类说了。

"啊这，被绑架的话Abigail会得创伤后应激综合症吧？"来自Newton的第一支箭。

"心肺功能障碍……嗯，你们一年前不知道她有这个先天缺陷吗？"来自Anathema的第二支箭。

"刚刚还差点被车撞的话现在该是惊魂未定了。"来自Newton的第三支箭。

"一年前……我记得她出生后没多久那恶魔对小孩就像变了一个人似的？"来自Anathema的第四支箭。

小夫妻你一言我一语的，往Aziraphale心上不知道插了多少支箭。天使十分庆幸那条敏感的黑蛇去处理那些麻烦的个人信息事宜了，若是他留在这里，怕不是要被两个人类的无心之言给生生扎出抑郁来。

"不过不管这些有的没的，Abigail现在应该很害怕。天使先生你，或者等一会儿那个恶魔回来，赶紧去陪陪她。这可能会是她一辈子的阴影。"

天使就差没被女巫这使得一手好利剑给扎出内伤来。

黑蛇急急跑回，手上拿着不算短的账单。他以前从没担心过钱的问题，但在奇迹和付款工具都被硬生生斩断的现在，他不得不多依赖Aziraphale一些。

"他们说的不是没有道理，要么走一步算一步？"天使把和小夫妻聊的和黑蛇稍微说了说，给出了"关心当下"的提案。但不等黑蛇回答，那雷厉风行的女巫就把Crowley生拉硬拽进了病房。

"说到底，还是你这个做父亲的不争气，如果你当时把Abigail看牢一点就不会有这种事。多陪陪你女儿。"女巫抛下这句话就走了，殿后的猎巫人后代颇为不好意思地鞠了一躬。

"那个是Device阿姨吧，还有Pulsifer叔叔。"Abigail已经醒了，抱着医院给的泰迪熊看了这人类教训恶魔的一出好戏。

"亏你还记得他们，你去参加他们孩子周岁宴的时候才四岁。"老蛇拉过个椅子坐下，手上闲得慌，便拿过床头的苹果和水果刀削起来。

"我好歹也算是个超自然生物。"

"超自然生物不会心肺功能不全。"就算当时为了养女儿老蛇学会了做饭，但他的刀工还是很差，没削多少就断了，不过在罅隙的时日让他的耐心变好了不少，他不会再因为苹果皮削断这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事而抓狂，"你个小家伙是不是和两个老东西做了什么交易？在我死之前你可还是活蹦乱跳的。"

"……不知道呢。"她才不要告诉老蛇自己在他刚化成一滩血水的时候立马就求造物主把他带回来，无论自己付出什么代价都愿意，她不知道被老蛇称为老女人的造物主是否听到了她的心愿，起码从最后的结果来看她应该是听见了的。

"天使爸爸呢？"

"他给你付医药费去了，我估计要好长一段时间不能用奇迹，花销什么的都得交给Aziraphale了。"苹果削得坑坑洼洼的，Crowley看了看，便自己叼着这个削坏的，开始摧残另一个，他记得当年在Warlock的生日宴会上见过那些准备宴会的后厨削一个叫兔子苹果什么的东西。

"啊，那可真是糟糕。他怕不是为了他那些书连我的学费都不会留下。"

"……你不生他的气？"削坏了的苹果被咬下一大口，剩下的先被放在了果盘里，Abigail饶有兴趣地看老蛇削兔子苹果，这事情他的恶魔爸爸好像比单纯削苹果皮要熟练得多。

"怎么可能不生气呢？我甚至还想给他的书店放一把火。"

"……他的书店烧起来过，在我们两个挑明关系之前，那可不是说着玩的。"削好的一碟小兔子安安静静地躺在窗边，老蛇拿过那个坑坑洼洼的苹果重新啃起来，"不过如果哪天你学会了什么厉害的火焰奇迹，也许可以调戏一下他。"

"那看来我得争取一下去霍格沃茨的名额。"女孩拿过一个兔子苹果吃起来，很甜。

"放心，霍格沃茨不会要你的。"自己这嘴欠的毛病看来是改不掉了，老蛇想。

"霍格沃茨可是每个英国小孩的梦想，你就这样把我的梦想给砸了。"她怼着父亲，却是笑着。

"你又不是英国小孩。再说了，那个阿瓦达啃大瓜算什么东西。"

"哦那你给我来个和阿瓦达肯达瓦一样的索命厉咒啊，你可是个恶魔。"

"……小东西你给我听着，你最好不要惹我生气。"

"我觉得你根本不会生气。Beelzebub姐姐是怎么说你的来着，从天堂慢慢踱下来的堕天使？简单来说就是个半吊子嘛！"

"……你什么时候和Beelzebub有接触的？哦对，我还没问你什么时候问的Ligur那种不靠谱的事情。"她为什么叫那个苍蝇王姐姐？

"他们可以用灵魂频段和我这个小间谍对话，诶～别告诉我万能的伊甸之蛇居然还不知道这件事。"女孩做了个鬼脸，老蛇想知道自己的脑门上是不是有一块暴起的十字青筋，或者两块。

"……不生气不生气她是你女儿你不能把她剁了……"某个拿女儿没办法的乖戾恶魔咬牙切齿地碎碎念着。

天使付完钱回来，看到的就一副……勉强算是其乐融融的画面。

事情似乎和几个月以前没什么变化，Abigail还是和Crowley天天吵架，Aziraphale还是站在中间打圆场顺带教训一大一小两个都暂时用不了奇迹的恶魔。但两个千年老东西都知道，就算现在身体没从前好，Abigail还是比以前笑的时间更多了；而且两边的好战分子都没有再通过什么灵魂频段跟她说乱七八糟的事情，似是她被造物主摘除的那一部分心肺功能就是那人造无线电的核心。

不过，倒是这个小家伙，对有些过于明显但两个老家伙都完全没意识到的变化别扭起来。

"Crowley，你和Aziraphale为什么不成天腻歪在一起了？"

"哦，我们在你看不到的地方腻歪。"

说这话的老蛇正在帮天使处理积压的天堂公文。他分不到奇迹份额，地狱也没什么活让他干，但他却诡异地始终带着一副很惹眼的蓝牙通话耳机，时不时总有电话接进来。

至于某位正好在老蛇气头上邀请云雨的天使，则被塞了跳个不停的小东西然后被锁进了卧室，怕是要一个月下不来床。

Crowley不可能不好好和Aziraphale算囚禁小孩的这笔账。

·

—— END ——


End file.
